Fine Potter, I'm sorry
by starlight949
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had said that he was sorry? Read to find out.  ""Now let's discuss the terms shall we?" Voldemort went on as if nothing out of ordinary had happened."


_**A/N: This is a one shot I wrote about what would have happened if Voldemort had said that he was sorry. The first line is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to J.K Rowling.**_

_.  
>Be a man . . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ." said Harry.<em>

Voldemort looked lost in thought. "Ok Potter I'm sorry for killing your parents and your Triwizard Tournament friend although that was Wormtail. I almost send a howler to Dumbledore when he gave that 'remember Cedric Diggory' speech… anyway point is I'm sorry."

Voldemort finished his speech and pointed his wand at himself. He said an incantation under his breath and a blue light emanated from the wand and engulfed him. He then conjured a leather couch and sat down on it crossing his legs and his arm draped around the back of the couch. The shield spread around the couch.

"Now let's discuss the terms shall we?" Voldemort went on as if nothing out of ordinary had happened.

"I want a Manor which should be bigger than Malfoy Manor, mind you. I want Draco and Molly Weasley killed and I want you to give me something so I can make another Horcrux. I will also be, of course needing some money… I doubt Lucius would fund my ventures anymore and I do believe it is high time that I buy one more set of robes…"

Harry was standing with his mouth open in shock, his wand at his side. "What?" he finally asked.

"Gosh Potter, Draco told me that you were dumb but I never realized just how dumb. I said I'm sorry. I will cease my 'reign of terror'." he replied making air quotes."That is a period in Muggle history that I'm rather fond of... I'm sorry I got sidetracked. Anyway as I was saying kill Draco and Molly Weasley, make me a Manor which is better than Malfoy Manor, open my own bank account in Gringotts, and give me something to make a Horcrux of so I can live a long, happy life."

Voldemort looked around the Hall and saw everyone watching him with astonished expression on their faces. "Did I really work for him?" he heard Lucius Malfoy whisper to his son and wife.

"Yes, Lucius you really did. You were one of my favorites before you messed everything up and then I hatched the brilliant plan to ask your son to kill Dumbledore but it turned out that he's even a bigger coward than you… anyhow that's all it the past. Let's start again" he called out.

"Did you just say that you're sorry?" Harry asked just to be sure.

"Among a couple of other things… why don't you sit down?" Voldemort said conjuring a leather couch for Harry. "This could take a while."

Voldemort turned his face towards the crowd. "Yaxley! Dolohov!" he shouted.

"Yes, My Lord?" said two figures stepping out of the crowd.

"Conjure these couches for everyone, will you? The people might get tired standing. I have a feeling this will be a long discussion… and _usually_ my feelings are right"

"Of course" they replied getting to work.

"Lucius, be a doll and help them" Voldemort called out to Lucius who at first looked affronted at being referred to as a doll but then heaved a sigh and started conjuring up couches.

When everyone (except Harry) was seated and was looking at Voldemort expectantly, Voldemort turned back towards Harry.

"You Highness please sit down" Voldemort said in a sarcastic manner.

Harry gave him a weird look but sat down.

"Now" Voldemort started. "Can you meet my demands?"

"Huh?"

"Potter can you or can you not get me a Manor, money, something to make a Horcrux and kill Molly Weasley and Draco? It's not that much, if I say so myself. But then I never cared for the comforts of life" Voldemort was getting annoyed fast.

"What you serious?" Harry asked

"Potter, ask my Death Eaters if I joke around"

"Well My Lord, you are overly sarcastic" came the voice of some Death Eater from amidst the sea of couches.

"That, Rodolphus is a totally different thing" he said. "Now hush, let me negotiate"

"Why in the world do you want to kill Malfoy?" Harry asked confused.

"His mother lied to me" Voldemort replied with what Harry thought was a pout.

"Yes, but why kill Draco? It doesn't make sense. In theory you should kill Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yea but she lied because of Draco. So I'll kill him."

Harry shook his head. "And why do you want to kill Mrs. Weasley?"

"She killed Bella. Lord Voldemort was fond of Bella"

"Yes maybe, Lord Voldemort should find someone new to be fond of"

"Why is it that everyone Lord Voldemort is fond of dies? Nagini died. Bella died. Draco came quite close to dying though Lord Voldemort has no idea why he is fond of that coward but for some reason he is… I'm quite fond of you Potter, I hope you die too."

Harry frowned. "If you want me to die, then why aren't you currently trying to kill me?"

"Because for some reason I can't kill you" Voldemort whined. "And I have a bad habit of talking to myself… so after my last spectacular failure I have decided to just let you be and live my life for once."

"Okay" Harry said dragging out the O.

"So you can do it?" Voldemort asked hopefully.

"Well I'm not going to let you kill Malfoy or Mrs. Weasley or anyone else for that matter… the rest we can do… maybe."

Voldemort sighed. "I didn't really expect you to agree. But I want lots and lots of money whenever I ask for it and I want a _very _big Manor."

Harry nodded. "I'll see what I can do" he said as he made his way towards where several Ministry officials were sitting.

With Harry talking to them Voldemort soon started to grow wearisome. In the past when he was bored he used to torture Muggles and Mudbloods but he had a feeling that wouldn't be possible anymore. And everyone was staring at him; he wasn't even as handsome as he was before. Sometimes when he had no one to kill he sat down with a cup of tea and thought about what it would have been like if he was powerful _and _handsome. What would it be like if people would die seeing a handsome face? That would be nice. And just as he was reaching a monumental decision to do something about his state- BAM. Bella would come with the news of someone new to kill and he would be up and away.

He looked around the room at the people gawking at him. Some with hatred, some with amusement and the others with admiration.

He decided that he liked the admiration best and made a mental note to invite them to his new Manor for tea.

"Well" said Harry, joining him once again. "The Ministry says that you will get as much money as you want. Since you have already killed Snape make a Horcrux and your Manor will be built in fifteen days, ready for use."

"That's great! Can I stay at the Burrow until then?"

"Uhh- I don't know if that's a good idea." Molly Weasley spoke up.

"Oh come on Mrs. Weasley!" Voldemort said turning towards her. "I want to see how real wizarding households are"

"Hey!" Lucius intervened, insulted. "The Manor is as real as it gets."

"Lucius you see the problem with the Manor is that it's too… royal. Narcissa behaves like she's the queen of England. And all I get to eat over there is tea and biscuits. So now for fifteen days I shall live with the Weasleys and see how things are _really _done."

Lucius shrugged. "Fine"

Voldemort turned towards Molly again. "So?"

"I don' think-"

"Oh come on Mom. It'll be cool." Ronald Weasley screamed.

"Listen to him." Voldemort said. "Listen I'll help with the house work; hell I'll do the housework."

Molly's eyes lit up. "You will?" Voldemort gave a nod. "You've got yourself a deal Mister!"

Voldemort grinned. "And can I get the room on the top floor."

"Oh of course... My, my don't you eat? You look like a stick. I need to fatten you up."

"And that Lucius is why I like her." Voldemort said looking pointedly at Lucius Malfoy.

"Now come on" he said turning to Harry. "Let's go bury Bella and then we can all get out of here. I feel hungry."

He stood up from the chair and went to where Bellatrix Lestrange's body was lying. "Lucius! Levitate the body and follow me."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward with his wand raised. He levitated the body and waited for Voldemort to do whatever he wanted to do. Voldemort walked out of the Great Hall out into the grounds and everyone followed him. He made his way to Dumbledore's tomb and waved his wand as another tomb, much like Dumbledore only black in color appeared. "The color is to represent her heritage" Voldemort told everyone as they watched in interest.

Voldemort ordered Lucius to place Bellatrix's body in the tomb and sealed it. "Let us have a moment of peace for a woman who, as her name suggests was a great warrior."

Everyone went quiet for a moment and after a moment Voldemort spoke again. "Here lies Bellatrix Black Lestrange. She was faithful." Here Voldemort gave a small giggle." She died rather than renounce me." Another giggle. "When she is brought back to life she shall be honored beyond her dreams"

Voldemort clutched at his stomach. Tears of laughter were rolling down his face and it seemed that he couldn't bring himself to stop. He looked up to see that no one else was laughing.

He gave them his best glare and at once feeble laughter was heard from the crowd.

Voldemort smirked. "They see me trolling; they hating."

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: I don't think that Draco is really a coward. In fact I love his character. The coward thing was just for the sake of this story anyway leave a review!**_


End file.
